Nikutai no Kizuna The Ties That Bind
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Jungle Fury. Lily deals with the one downfall of being a girl on an all male team as well as a female possessing the power of a Cheetah. On top of that she must deal with the ties that cannot be broken whether she likes it or not. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nikutai no Kizuna**  
_The Ties That Bind_

**Note:** I do not own Jungle Fury but I'm so happy with it. I was right to be an optimist about this season.  
**Timeline**: AU.  
**Authors Explanation**: This was formed after the premier; I had a feeling that so much more had been happened than that has been explained. This will deal with sex but I will not be as graphic as I have been recently so I can keep it to more general audiences though as my friend and I discussed you can have nude females in PG13 movies so…anyways back to my point. If you watch Lily's face in the premier and her lines to Theo leave a lot of open ends that I plan on putting my spin on here.  
**Rating**: T-M (For language, adult nature and possibly content)

Jungle Karma Pizza's Loft  
Early Morning

The man simply known as RJ sat near the windows; legs crossed in mediation form, as the dawn gently broke. From across the way, he heard one of the Rangers stirring; from movement and soft steps he figured it was Lily. As the soft steps grew closer and he felt someone drop beside him, he felt soft hair brush his arm and a smile cross his lips.

"Good morning Lily," he greeted softly, as to not wake the others. His senses told him that a small smile broke across her face.

"Good morning," her voice was just as soft, and he heard her shift her position and she began to meditate beside him.

Their mornings usually began as such; it was a time where they could sit without the burden of needing to speak. They could simply bask in the rising sun's warm glow and enjoy the closeness of the other. RJ appreciated the Rangers joining him; it was getting boring being alone. Though he was bonding to each in his own way, his strongest was to Lily. As many mentors as before, it was easiest to get along with the female Rangers for their sheer gift of empathy, and their emotions could not only blind but make them stronger than any male on occasion.

That's when RJ realized something was different within Lily at that moment; sometime within her was beginning to become stronger. It wasn't an ability or anything of that nature but an emotion, a call from her beast and he uttered a soft curse. He's eyes snapped open as Lily's did as she looked at him, gawking slightly at his curse.

"Lily, uhmm, I'm going to try to phrase this delicately alright? Uhmmm, are you beginning your Jonetsu cycle?" He leaned back from her in fear of being hit. Asking a female student about her Jonetsu Mazushii was something that only the Masters could do. Granted he was their substitute Master but he still didn't know exactly how to phrase it more gently to her, her wide-eyed look became more startled.

"How did you know?" she asked in a hushed but exclaimed whisper.

"I can feel the change within you…have you been through the Seiai Kizuna?"

"Yes…but my Aikoka is no longer around…he's the reason why Dai Shi was released…his name was Jarrod…" RJ sighed and shook his head.

"My poor cub…he was destined for that unfortunately…"

"Excuse me?!" Lily hissed loudly, her eyes beginning to change already, unable to control herself she had risen to her feet.

"Easy, sit. I'll explain in due time what I know but start to call him, nothing can stop your call to him," RJ said, and reached up to her, seizing her hands and gently pulling her down to the floor beside him once more.

"I've never had to call him before…how do I?" she asked, RJ smiled brightly at her and chuckled softly.

"I'm not the one with the calling ability, I'd guess you'd just have trust your instincts…reach within and call with your body, call through your spirit. Trust me, he'll hear it," RJ said comfortingly, Lily sighed and took comfort on his hands on her and took a breath. "Good start, now concentrate…" he murmured, and with that her eyes gently closed and she began to concentrate only on her Aikoka. One phrase was all she needed to channel; only that phrase needed to be uttered and even RJ who wasn't her Aikoka could read it as if she'd spoken it aloud. _I need you._

Dai Shi's Lair

As the newly escaped Dai Shi sat comfortably on his throne he heard something calling. He glanced to his right to Camille who was mooning over him, which he chose to ignore. He heard it again and glanced around then back to her.

"Are you calling me?" he asked, she looked startled by his question and shook her head.

"No, Dai Shi, why would I need to call you?" she asked though he knew he should have expected that answer from her.

_It is my Aikoka, she cannot be ignored_ the voice from within was consuming his mind, the soul of the host began to rise, he had not spoken from the time he had lost his will and Dai Shi entered him.

"What is your Aikoka?" he asked, Camille looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Dai Shi, who are you talking to? Is it the host? I thought you destroyed him."

"Shut up Camille, to host a body, I need a soul to feed upon, I cannot enter a dead body. This is his and I shall speak to him when I deem it worthy and I will not have more interference from you now get out of my sight!" Dai Shi bellowed, channeling Jarrod's lion to throw her across the room, near the doors. She scampered the rest of the way out on her own, barely making it to her hands and feet.

My Aikoka needs me. Our bond cannot be broken even by your possession of my body. If you ignore her, ignore her calls to go to her, this body will fall ill and you will not be able to host and if that happens I will take that moment of weakness and destroy it. You wouldn't want kill my body now would you Dai Shi? You took my body but you cannot take my bond, I ask you for two days to get to her, help her and I will sever the bond. Once it is broken she cannot call on me and you can resume full control. The longer you wait, the sicker the body gets, and in rare cases death can occur from the stress on the heart for ignoring the call… Dai Shi thought on that for a moment. He had heard of that ritual of the Seiai Kizuna long ago but he was unaware that it was still practiced. He knew what his host said was right and that if he lost this body there would be no other.

"You're right, and I agree. Two days, that is it. Two days to break this bond and return me my control. I shall return to my previous containment for now, she will surly sense me within and harm this body. If you do not I will find you and I will possess you and kill her, understood?" Dai Shi asked and he growled as Camille came bursting in.

"Dai Shi! You cannot possibly do this!" she yelled, crossing the room until she was face to face with him. He reached out and grabbed her by her throat lifting her from the ground.

"I must do what I must to keep this body! If I lose it no one else can compare to his strength and power, I will not lose it because of you, if you do not want to lose your life in this very breath, you will obey me and my wishes. Understood?" Camille nodded frantically. "Good, now let him go and do not follow him, I shall return to my container, if he is not back within two days release me and I will possess him."

"I understand Dai Shi," Camille barely got the response out and he didn't care. Dropping her carelessly to the floor, he began to leave Jarrod's body, who instantly fell to his knees. Wordless, he looked to Camille who was trying to catch her breath and sprinted out of the dark temple.

Jungle Karma Pizza's Loft

As Theo and Casey woke and crossed to sit with Lily, Theo realized something was different with the room. There was a tension between Lily and RJ but an extreme pressure of energy was rolling off of Lily. Theo sighed, he recognized it and knew what it meant. He noticed Casey was looking around, unsure of where the sudden influx of energy was coming from. He had realized Casey knew nothing about what was happening and knew that this was going to be difficult for him to understand so for now, it was better not to know.

"Its your Jonetsu time already? Bad timing, Lil'," he told her, shaking her head, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not helping Theo, not at all," Casey looked over to her after finally waking completely, then rubbed his eyes after seeing hers. Her eyes were now completely like that of a Cheetah.

"Theo, you should be aware of when her Jonetsu cycle is by now, you've been with her for how many years?" RJ said, he hadn't been around a female in a while and he had never recalled the influx of power being so strong. It was beginning to pull the severed ties within him.

"3, but that's not the point," Theo said, shaking his head. Lily glanced up at him and she gently began to rock herself, unsure of how to deal without her Aikoka to help her right away. Suddenly a pain ran through her so sharply she uttered a cry, RJ and Theo immediately braced her. RJ could feel the agony, he didn't have to be bonded to her to feel it.

"Here Lil', I hope this helps," he began to channel his energy and the boys watched a light white hued purple began to surround him and as he pressed his forehead to Lily's it began to surround her. RJ's hands were clamed on her arms and she let out a relieved sigh and shuddered.

"Thank you…" She murmured.

"Uhhh guys, what's going on?" Casey asked. The three exchanged a look and Casey knew the look well, it clearly read, Simple Cub…

"Oh my dear Cub, you have much to learn in the ways of women and the Pai Zhua," RJ said, then strutted away and out into his beloved Pizza Parlor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nikutai no Kizuna**  
_Ties The Bind_

_Chapter Two_

**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury.  
**Authors Note**: If I have confused and intrigued you with Chapter One, I've done my job. Everything will be explained, for the most part in this chapter, and the rest of it by the end of the story, I have no idea how long it's going to be.  
I'd like to thank my PRU crew for responding so well, that's the reaction I wanted and it's fueled me to write faster. Thank you!  
**Rating**: T (for frank mentions of sex, minor language and minor violence)

Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor

The day in the Parlor began as every other day had; each one began to set up each area one by one. The only thing different that was clearly bothering Casey was the fact that Lily's actions were slower, more controlled as her eyes took on a glazed look. He looked to Theo, who was setting out the ingredients for dough making, who was keeping a close eye on Lily as he did so.

"Theo, can you please tell me what's going on?" Casey asked, Theo shook his head, starting to grab utensils without even looking. Casey wasn't surprised as he had grabbed all the right ones and placed them in order without tearing his eyes away from Lily.

"Casey, listen, this is a very sensitive subject that a Master's need to explain. Its something that usually isn't discussed until your second year, since you only had a week, this will probably put you on overload since you're not as attached to your spirit as we are." Casey frowned, and Theo sighed, annoyance laced in his voice. "No offense intended as always but the bond gets stronger, a lot stronger, it begins to affect how you act and how you react."

"RJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ," Lily called suddenly, she had stopped moving and her eyes seemed to get darker, and the influx of energy began to fill the room to the point that Casey felt like he was suffocating. He looked to Theo to see if he was the only one but Theo didn't seem in any discomfort, but he was on edge.

RJ came bursting through the kitchen doors, butcher knife in hand, Casey looked at him and he looked to the knife and set it down. Wiping his hands on his apron, he headed to Lily and placed his hands on either side of her head and the light began to illuminate them both. That's when Casey saw Fran heading towards the front door to begin her shift with them.

"Guys!" he snapped and RJ instantly let go and left Lily standing there, panting, and staring at him with her pure dark eyes.

"No! More!" Casey's head whipped around as the tone in her voice had gotten so desperate, so needy that both boys stopped to stare.

"Lily, I cannot. Your Shitashii kogareru needs to do this, I'm only feeding into your Jonetsu, its not helping!" RJ warned, as he attempted to walk back into the kitchen, Lily let out a cry and reached out to him.

"Please, don't! I can't feel him! He's not coming! I hurt so bad!" she whimpered, a look of sorrow and pity crossed RJ's face and he lead grabbed her by the arm and ushered her in the back. Casey looked to Theo and Theo offered a sad smile as the bell above the door sounded.

"Good morning!" Fran called cheerfully, smiling brightly as she began to tie on her apron.

"Good morning Fran," they both chorused, as Casey shuffled over to let Fran in, he hoped that whoever could help Lily…her Shitashii kogareru …would return and someone would answer all his questions…like what Shitashii kogareru meant…

Later That Afternoon

Fran had begun to notice that Lily wasn't well by the time the lunch rush was about to begin. The girl was leaning on the counter, doubled over; each breath she was taking was shuddering through her form. Fran gingerly approached the girl and placed her hands on her back.

"Lily? Are you ok?" she asked, Lily just groaned in response. "Has Aunt Flo come to visit?" she whispered, Lily let out a hoarse chuckle and lifted her head.

"You can say that…ugh…." She groaned and dropped her head back to the countertop; Fran frowned and rubbed her back.

Meanwhile, Casey has slipped into kitchen where RJ was busying himself making sauce. RJ glanced at him over his shoulder and smirked.

"You want to know don't you?" he asked, Casey chuckled softly.

"I'm that transparent, aren't I?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Yeah, pretty much I can give you the basics but it cannot begin to explain how it affects Lily right now. You can see how much suffering she's in. This wouldn't be if her Shitashii kogareru, her bonded mate. Currently because he is not here, she is deeply pained by her Jonetsu Mazushii, her need. They have been bonded through a ritual called Seiai Kizuna. This is all I can tell you for now, because as of right…" he paused to check out his watch, "now, the lunch rush starts. Go, my grasshopper," Casey laughed and shook his head, heading out of kitchen and back to the main Parlor.

As time flew by as it did with the lunch rush, which happily RJ didn't have to deal with on his lonesome anymore. Though he had been so into his new recipe idea and had been frantically chopping onions, peppers, garlic and chicken that he didn't hear the doors open to the kitchen. He also didn't hear Lily come up behind him until she was pressing herself against his back.

"Uhhhh Lily, what do you think you're doing?" he asked, he had not been in a situation like this in…he had to stop and think…never. He had never had a female corner him and force herself upon him like Lily was trying to now. As she leaned forward, he leaned back; their bodies pressed hard against each other as she nearly bend him back onto the tabletop.

"I need…" she began; she was now pressing him further down. It had been a long time since he had been in a position like this; actually he had never been in a position like this. And to be honest, it hurt his back more than it was bothering him to have Lily practically pinning him down to his tabletop and he was pretty sure all his veggies were smashed on his back. Her hands reached up and began to comb through his hair, and on instinct his hands went to her waist.

"Lily…no, you can't," he told her, he tried to pull her away but she clung harder, just as she leaned down to press her lips to his, she stopped. She pulled away tilting her head as the door opened and Jarrod loomed in.

"Thank God!" both Lily and RJ said in unison, Lily looked down at RJ and arched her eyebrow.

"What? Not that I wasn't enjoying it but he's here now! Go! Go my little kittens, we will speak later this evening and don't break anything!" In a flash of yellow both of them were gone. RJ heaved a sigh of relief, after wiping off his back he headed out into the main lobby to help Theo and Casey who were in the midst of a deep cleaning. Fran was totaling up the tips from the jar and was evenly dividing it. "Ok Fran, you can head out now, we'll get everything else from here. You've worked hard enough today." RJ instructed, Fran beamed at him and then the boys.

"Thanks so much! See you guys tomorrow!" she called, Casey beamed back and said his goodbyes while Theo just nodded.

"So are you guys going to explain to me what's actually happening, I'm still so lost…" Casey said, RJ looked to Theo and pointed to the chairs that still needed to be stacked.

"Start to stack, little Cub and I will explain everything by the time you're finished cleaning," RJ began, Casey rolled his eyes, he usually got shafted to do all the work but since he wanted to know, he began to work.

"This is going to be an earful Case, are you sure you want to know everything?" Theo asked, Casey nodded.

"I know I'm still a Cub but I was thrown into this much faster than any of you, I deserve to know especially when it affects my team."

"All right then, but don't say I didn't warn you," Theo said, shaking his head.

"Ok then, Casey I'm going to break this down from the beginning until the end. This may take a while so you should keep working. The Pai Zhua's students not only differ in animal spirits but the effects that they give to us. The main difference is between the males and the females, around puberty the females begin to not only mature into women but their animal spirits begin mature as well….uh…"

"To put it lamely, Lily's going into heat," Theo interjected, Casey dropped the chair he had been trying to stack, and unfortunately it chose to fall on his foot.

"WHAT?!" Casey shrieked, hopping on his good foot while clutching the other.

"Yeahhhhh pretty much, but there is more. Once it happens, a Master will gather that years students with the students from the year above or a few above if that is who's availble. Anyways they call upon their spirits and the spirits choose their mate, it might not be, lets say a Lion with another one it could be a Lion with a Cheetah or Jaguar. After they choose one another, they are bonded in a Ritual called Seiai Kizuna…Theo…you haven't been through it yet, have you?" RJ asked, Theo shook his head and sighed.

"Not yet, but I had been promised and selected by Carla, my sparring partner, if when we return, I'm sure we'll be bonded," Theo said, RJ nodded.

"Ok good. But you do realize at this point it is not when it is if. We cannot choose where destiny will take us down the road. Anyways, Jonetsu Mazushii is the feeling that the females get, signaling their Cycle of Heat but usually their Mate, Shitashii kogareru or Aikoka, devoted lover is by their side instantly. Unfortunately for Lily, Jarrod was no where to be found until…" RJ glanced at the clock. "About 15 minutes ago so it was beginning to drive her crazy to the point that she was trying to molest me in the kitchen, but anyways." RJ continued to ignore the strange look that Theo was giving him and understood Casey's look of udder shock and minor horror.

"So right now…?" Casey asked, a clear wince on his face.

"Well you know how it goes when a man loves a woman…" RJ began when Theo cut him off.

"Love has nothing to do with it, they're off humping like bunnies." Theo said, rolling his eyes, which caused Casey to whirl around and look at him and RJ to burst out laughing. Once RJ was able to calm down he turned his attention back to Casey.

"Pretty much that's what's going on." He summarized lamely.

"What do you mean that love has nothing to do with it Theo?" Casey asked, Theo rolled his eyes.

"As in most cases in life, sex is just sex. That's what she needs, it's what he gives her, end of story." He said as the three of them headed towards the loft.

"Theo, did you just call me a booty call?" Jarrod boomed from the floor where he was sitting on RJ's yoga mat, Theo just rolled his eyes.

"Its what you are! You're a glorified booty call!" Theo insisted, Lily laughed from her spot beside him, she was laying on her back with her head resting on his thigh, then she rolled over and looked up into his face.

"That is true, you know," she responded mildly, and to Casey's surprise, Jarrod smiled and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm aware, but he forgets he's going to be one too, as you will someday Cub," Jarrod said just as mildly, addressing Casey.

"Ahhh Jarrod, my Cub, its been a while." RJ said and bowed to Jarrod who inclined his head, baring his neck to RJ.

"It has been, this is quite a set up you have here, just like you've always wanted." RJ beamed at him and dropped down across from him.

"Yes, I've never been happier." RJ continued to beam, which made Jarrod smile back.

"Good, you deserve all the happiness, my friend." Casey looked at Jarrod like he had never seen his man before and he realized he truly hadn't. Theo, Lily and even RJ knew no fear at this moment where he couldn't help but be on edge. He sat silently, waiting, wondering when the other shoe would drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikutai no Kizuna  
_The Ties That Bind  
_Chapter Three

**Note:** I do not own Jungle Fury.  
**Authors Note:** I'm gonna dedicate this to three people who have helped me out so much for this fic through inspiration, musings, art and reviews.

So Jud, Catt, and Mouse, I just can't help but thank you guys! So thank you! I hope you continue to like the story!

**Rating and Genre note: **There is going to be some references to sex like the last chapter that will be blunt and minor language for minor swearing. This will probably be one of the most angsty chapters to the fic because my intentions were not to make this a light toned story. I will, however, try to make the rest of it not so angst filled.

* * *

"Guys, why am I the only one who's at unease about all of this?" Casey asked as Lily and Jarrod excused themselves from the room again. Apparently he was since Lily seemed perfectly content as she laughed as Jarrod carried her over his shoulder down the hall and into her room. 

"Because you are, I told you Casey, this is a lot to take in. We're fine with it because we know the customs and have been apart of Pai Zhua for more than a week." Theo told him, Casey rolled his eyes at Theo's attitude.

"Dudes, chill, the tension just went up a notch. Casey, we're not worried about this because Jarrod is Lily's mate, it doesn't matter what he's done or that you don't like him. He's tied to her. He cannot hurt her nor would he." RJ said from his Yoga mat after making sure that Jarrod and Lily hadn't been doing anything on it.

"Why? RJ, he attacked Master Mao! He was a bastard to me just because I was a cub! You didn't see what happened when he let Dai Shi out! Instead of checking on Master Mao who was dying, he ran!" Casey yelled, RJ held up his hands, eyes closed and a mostly calm look consumed his face.

"Casey, sit, breathe, and relax. Jarrod has his reasons for his attitude and they are his own to know, not yours. I've know him longer than most of you, he was my Cub once. As for Dai Shi, Mao knew the risks, I told him to put a lock on the box of doom but he didn't listen to me. Jarrod ran, it's a natural instinct, as most people who accidentally caused someone's death-"

"It wasn't an accident!"

"Yes it was Casey, he didn't know what was in the box," Theo said, his voice wasn't as hard as it had been before, it seemed sad.

"He attacked him when his back was turned!"

"When one is ruled by emotions, they cannot control what they do. Ever hear of Crimes of Passion?" RJ asked, Casey turned back to RJ who was still very calm. "Listen, Casey relax. As Mao told you, his body is gone, not his spirit. The Master's knew what would happen and it was fated against Jarrod unfortunately. Have you realized that if Jarrod had been such a bad dude the entire time, they would have kicked him out before that day?"

"Yeah but I-"

"Yeah but I doesn't work in this situation. Jarrod's animal spirit is much more in tuned to him than yours so you do not know what the animal within can cause you to do. Trust me…animals are unpredictable…savage…" RJ began to trail off, his face looking troubled.

"And feral, especially for us felines," Lily said, bouncing back into the room.

"Boy, that was quick," Theo remarked, Jarrod shot him a look.

"Shut it Theo," he said with no true heat in his voice.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Well we did say, we'd be right back…" Lily agreed with a laugh, she and Jarrod sat down and she crawled into his lap. He smirked and began to run his hand down her body, stroking her like a cat. Then Casey thought that he was hearing purring and saw the look of pure contention on her face and realized it was Lily.

"Does she always purr when she's content?" Casey asked, Theo shook his head.

"No, sometimes she does it when she gets her blankets fresh out of the dryer or when she gets a really good meal…" Theo ticked off on his fingers, then paused. "But its still pretty rare when she does it loud of enough to be heard." Theo glanced over to the girl he revered as his Sister, who was glowing yellow and so was Jarrod.

A light began to glow around them and Casey watched as Lily's Cheetah began to form. At its side, Jarrod's Lion formed and to his surprise they began to play. They were the size of regular cats and were still engaged in playing. The Cheetah was on its back, playfully batting at the Lion's face and the Lion was staring down on it in return. Then the Lion got yawned and flopped down on the Cheetah, who started to bite on his leg, the Lion resumed to stare, then lightly batted at the Cheetah's nose. Once the Cheetah wriggled free, she curled beside the Lion who curled around her protectively. Casey looked at the two spirits began to fade; to Lily who was staring up at Jarrod with the same contention her spirit was with his.

"You should go rest," Jarrod was murmuring softly, stroking Lily's face.

"I'm fine right here…" Lily murmured back, her voice was thick with sleep.

"Do I have to carry you to bed?" Jarrod asked, amusement in his tone.

"Please?" Lily asked, and Jarrod let out a low chuckled and scooped Lily up and carried her from sight. Upon his return, Jarrod dropped down to the floor in front of RJ, who moved to his recliner.

"RJ, I need you to break our bond…" Jarrod's voice was soft but firm, RJ jerked out of his reclined position into a sitting one.

"I think I have dough in my ear or something, did you just say you want to break your bond?"

"Yes. I need to. Right now. I have no choice; it's no longer safe for her to be my Mate. I don't want to see her hurt, I've done some dark things and there's too much going on that I don't need to risk her more than I already am."

"Well Lily seems to have forgiven you for practically murdering Mao and releasing Dai Shi so why would you want to do it now?" Casey asked, Jarrod shuddered at the mention of Dai Shi.

"That is none for your concern Cub."

"But don't you care how that's going to effect Lily? You guys have obviously been…together for a while and you're totally disregarding how Lily feels. You guys might not even love each other but you guys share something that I can't even comprehend!"

"You're right. You can't. I do love her, but there's more to it than that and there always will be. My attachment to her has been mostly physical for as long as I've known her. She was my Cub to look after before we were even bonded, just like RJ looked after me, and she looked after Theo. Our relationship is just…complicated but no matter how I feel, for her sake, it has to be broken…by tomorrow." He added hastily. RJ jumped up and began to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"Dude, there's no way in hell that's going to happen, it's impossible. You're going to have to wait until the 7th day where her lust is mostly out of her system so we can perform the ritual without interference. On top of that we need to be in a scared room in the Academy, we need the instruments and hours of prepping. Oh and of course someone to be the one to claim her when it's broken, the males being alone is fine but she can't."

"Why can't she?" Casey asked, Theo rolled his eyes.

"Did you not see the pain she was in earlier? If she doesn't have a mate, doesn't have someone to turn to, it hurts, dumb ass," Theo muttered, RJ glanced to Casey.

"It does hurt for the males who had once been bonded, it feels like your soul is on fire and nothing can sooth it, you feel her body pull still though it isn't attach and you still yearn and ache for her. For years the males suffer too Theo," RJ said in a mumble, pressing his hand to his chest. "For the female, I'd assume is was like an itch you can't scratch or just really bad cramps but either way once a bond is broken there has to be a mate, it's the way its been. One girl had even killed herself after her lover died and refused to be re-partnered from the pain she was in."

"RJ…do you still hurt?" Jarrod asked, RJ offered a sad smile.

"Not as much as I did when I was alone."

"You were bonded once?" Theo asked, RJ nodded sadly and sat down.

"Her name was Brianna, she hated me but our spirits entwined instantly and though she hated me, we were bonded. I wish I could have been like Jarrod, I wish I could have kept things strictly physical but I couldn't and I fell for her. She still hated me and every year sought a new mate until she found one that her spirit could barely stand and our bond was broken."

"If you loved her, why did you let her go?" Casey asked, RJ smiled.

"Because I did love her. I couldn't stand to see her pine after someone else, someone she loved, because it would never be me. Do you know how hard it is to have to go to a Mate that hates you? That only stands you to sleep with her and barely at that too?"

"Trust me, old Friend," Jarrod began. "You do not want to be me. And I do feel for her and if I wanted to freely give of myself and let myself go, I would be in love but I can't. Not any more anyways…" Casey looked to Jarrod and sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled, letting go of all his memories attached to Jarrod and then looked at him again. The man in front of him was cradling a woman he had undefined feelings for, in his arms, letting her go selflessly though in the long run he would hurt him as much as it would hurt her and would hurt longer, after she found a new mate. Jarrod had issues that Casey hoped never to learn about but he could see that it wasn't easy for him to even admit that he could love Lily but he could see that he did.

"Well…this sucks," Casey muttered, RJ shook his head.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, Jarrod give me a week and I can do it."

"I can't. I don't have time. It has to be done tomorrow."

"Well then, you're still screwed."

"Thanks a lot," Jarrod muttered.

"Don't mention it." RJ replied before sinking back into memories of his past, keeping his eyes locked on Jarrod.

"Jarroddddddddddddddddddddddddd," came a small voice from the other room. "I'm lonelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Jarrod just shook his head and climbed to his feet.

"Aren't you tired? Or at least sick of sex for now?" Casey asked, he was still perplexed on the whole situation and he face clearly showed it but Jarrod just smirked.

"That doesn't matter, it's useless to resist, ask RJ. Its until Lily is finished with her Cycle, not when I don't feel like it anymore." Jarrod told him, leaving the room.

"We're going to have to keep track on where they decide to get frisky…"RJ muttered to himself loudly, causing Theo to roll his eyes.

"You're going to keep track, I'm not following them around during their sex-capades, thank you." Theo snarked from his corner and Casey nodded.

"I'm not either, I'm not comfortable with the whole idea as is," Casey added, RJ frowned at him, he motioned to Casey to cross the room to him and since they were all under the "anything I ask" rule, Casey did as he was instructed.

"Sit and listen, my dear Cub. I know this is extremely hard for you to grasp, it's because you hadn't familiarized yourself with the Pai Zhua customs yet. With the Shitashii kogareru, love is a bonus, not a necessity. With mine, it was one sided, with Lily and Jarrod, they seem to understand and be on the same page, and with Theo it seems he and his do have love as well as the promise to bond. The whole Jonetsu cycle is just an overbearing consumption of lust for a female and it has to be stated or she can't function. It's extremely inconvenient but it's just a way of life when you possess the spirits of animals. You're still thinking with the mind set of a typical boy because you had such a short time at the Academy and it isn't your fault, it's just the way fate works. I can tell you from first hand experience that Jarrod isn't all that bad, he does have a temper and does tend to let it out, but you don't know him. He has his reasons, as does anyone who lashes out in anger. Lily is perfectly content with him and even if she had a problem, there's nothing that could be done-"

"Unless you break the bond?"

"As I told Jarrod, I cannot do that. I have been trained in the rituals of Seiai Kizuna and the Netsubo yokubo homen but I've never practiced them. Even if I could it would take a good week for me to gather the materials here and to prepare myself because if I'm not prepared I could kill them both during the Netsubo yokubo homen. When you break the bond, it isn't something trivial and easy to do which is why it is rare when the bonds are broken. When you're tied, you're tying your souls together, making them one, when you're breaking them you're ripping a part of your soul and if it's performed wrong…You could either rip out their soul completely, damaging it to the point that it cannot be repaired or you could send the body into a coma from the shock and pain it suffers. Trust me, I still ache to this day from the Netsubo yokubo homen. I do not take even being asked lightly. Jarrod must have a good reason but even then, I can't do it…I won't take that responsibility in my hands."

"But you're our Master, that responsibility is yours." Casey told him, RJ sighed and stood up.

"I am your Master but just because I'm asked, doesn't make it my responsibility. If Jarrod is asking for the reasons I think he is, it is unfair to Lily and if I let my emotions get in the way of my decision, I could hurt or kill them both. Being a Master, I will not be the death of my Students. I can use self-defense but I cannot bring myself to use my skills to bring harm for the sake of vengeance. It's not who I am. Now if you don't mind, I have a Pizza Parlor to run, excuse me," Casey watched him walk away, as he passed he could feel the raw grief that was flowing through RJ, and it was strong enough to take his breath away.

"What did he mean by Jarrod's reasons?" Casey asked, Theo shook his head.

"I have no idea, its RJ, he likes being vague."

It was sometime later before RJ returned, when he did, he carried two large pizza's with him. He was in a better mood now, Casey no longer felt the grief that was consuming, and it was now replaced with delight and joy. _What a different a pizza makes_ Casey thought, as he reached for a slice.

Meanwhile Lily stirred beside Jarrod, who was wide-awake beside her. He simply lay beside her, his arms wrapped firmly around her, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

"You know…" She murmured as she stretched and moved closer to his body, seeking his warmth. " I was having the strangest dream…you were trying to leave me…" when Jarrod's eyes moved away and took on a sullen light, she felt her stomach drop. She knew in that moment, her dreams were telling her what he was not. "Why Jarrod? Why would you want to leave me? You know the costs of the Netsubo yokubo homen."

"If I tell you the truth, you'll not only hate me, but protest the Netsubo yokubo homen and I promise it's for your own good." Lily frowned.

"When did our relationship become so complicated?" she asked, he offered a rare smile and stroked her cheek.

"We've been complicated from the start." He pulled her close and nuzzles her neck, "Listen, before you came to the Pai Zhua I was convinced that I'd never even have a Mate and when you accepted, I felt that I could be loved, I could be accepted but we've never even spoken the word love or even tried to apply it to our relationship. For most of my life, I've felt like I wasn't worthy of love, affection or even someone to have a bond with. Until the Pai Zhua summoned me, I never knew what I kind word was. Then there was you, and now I have to leave you and I know its for the best but I…I feel like it's the wrong choice somehow…that in the end I'll just be who I was before all this…" Lily locked eyes with him and touched his face, holding his face in her hands she pulled his face down and offered a rare kiss. He kissed her back fiercely knowing this would be the last time he would have a moment like this.

"I…I do love you, its just…I can't explain how…can you?" she asked, after they broke their kiss.

"No…" he replied after thinking for a few moments. "But I'm going to tell you the truth, then we'll go to RJ, alright?" he asked, Lily slowly nodded.

"All right, but I want you to remember this, no matter what happens. I do love and care for you in my own way, its something that only we can understand but just remember, I do…" Jarrod clutched her tight to his chest and let out a sigh the shook his body.

"I'm Dai Shi…" he began.

RJ was humming happily as he took a bite into his newest creation. There was something to making and inventing new pizza's that was rejuvenating to him. But nothing made him happier when he got rave reviews from the new creation, even if it was from his own employees. When he heard Lily and Jarrod emerge from their backroom lovenest, because when he knew her cycle began throwing mattress in a spare space was better than having them do it in the open in Lily's actual bed, he offered the open box.

"Pizza?" he asked brightly, Lily immediately took and inhaled half the piece before asking what she was eating. Jarrod on the other hand was more suspicious and took a tiny bite first.

"What is it?" Jarrod asked, knowing first hand the weird combinations RJ made with all his food.

"The sauce is green pesto with peppers, onions and shrimp and it's topped with seaweed,"

"As in sushi?" Lily asked, RJ nodded. "Yay!" she said and bounced a little, RJ was flattered but since she hadn't eaten for most of the day at this moment she'd eat anything. Jarrod watched his Mate bounce over to her other companions and he took the time to speak to RJ again.

"I've spoken to Lily, she understands," he told him, RJ frowned.

"Unfortunately, there is still nothing I can do for you."

"You can! I know you have the power to do it, please, this isn't for me, its for Lily…" Jarrod asked again when both their attention turned to Casey who was choking and Theo who had just done a spit take. "Lily? What did you say?"

"Casey asked me how can I fuck someone I don't love and I told him it was simple. I lay on my back and throw my legs in the air." This time it was Jarrod's turn to choke after RJ pounded on his back and he was able to recover, Jarrod added his two cents.

"Sometimes she's not on her back…" Lily grinned and continued to freak Casey out.

"No, but usually that's where I end up. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Lily? Are you usually this vulgar? Because if so, though it is refreshing, I can't have to worry about the rest of my employee's survival." RJ said, eyeing Casey who was still a brilliant shade of red.

"Not really but around this time of the month, I can't hold my tongue for long. Its getting frustrating trying to justify something that's a huge part of my life to someone who doesn't understand the deepest meaning behind the ritual." Lily said, Theo patted her on the shoulder and gave her a half smile.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the deepest meaning to basically give someone the right to hump you for one week a month?" Casey asked, which caused Jarrod to snort.

"I wouldn't put it that way…" he said, RJ laughed.

"Casey, the deeper meaning is to give you someone that knows you as well as they know themselves. Though it didn't work for me, what the Aikoka is for is to be there for you no matter what. That's what it originally for, but it may not work for all couples who are bonded." RJ explained, and watched as Lily and Jarrod exchanged sullen looks. Lily left Theo's side and headed back to Jarrod and RJ and grabbed more pizza.

"RJ, why won't you help us?" Lily asked, in between bites, RJ sighed.

"As I told Jarrod, I know how to do it but I haven't performed the ritual, I could kill you both accidentally! Something could go wrong! I can't risk it!"

"I'm willing to risk my soul, to lose it, for you Lily. I just want to protect you…" _From me._

**To my reviewers:**

**pureangel86**-Hell no. To be frank. Casey is a bit slow in understanding the whole situation as pointed out. He'll get it eventually but its his issues with Jarrod that's preventing him from wanting to connect and to understand.  
**Aisho Ren**-I hope it got better XD  
**GinaStar**-In my eyes Jarrod isn't the bad guy, he's just very misunderstood because he's obviously not been evil. I cannot stress the point enough that if he was evil he would have been kicked out long ago. I'm showing a different side, the side I know he has.  
**pikachucranstongirl**-We still need to talk ;) I hope this chapter helps more…  
**JuseaPeterson**-Thanks as you know I like to come up with interesting stories XD

I hope you guys continue to read and thanks for reviewing! I don't know how many chapters to make this or if I should continue this storyline with a sequel…we'll see how it goes. Remember, reviews help!  
Thanks again!  
-DJ Rocca


	4. Chapter 4

Nikutai no Kizuna  
_The Ties That Bind  
_Chapter Four

**Note:** I do not own Jungle Fury. I'm just playing with them.  
**Authors Note:** Thanks for all your reviews, comments and help everyone. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy this. There is a possible (probable) sequel in the works! If you guys have suggestions my ears are open.  
**SPOILER WARNING**: This chapter and the next (mostly the next) is eluding towards RJ's spirit animal which ties to a later spoiler. I don't know who has read the press release or not but they gave away half the information they should have kept secret. But yes I will try to hint around it but to focus on my story you might be spoiled to his spirit.  
**Rating:** T (Minor language, sexual references)

As the next day dawned, Jarrod's eyes opened. In his arms, Lily slept peacefully, her body tucked to his. They had been unsuccessful trying to convince RJ to break their bond the rest of the night so they had given up and gone to bed. It was the first time Jarrod could actually recall it being slow, passionate, and more like making love, then actual sex. Sorrow and guilt filled him afterwards, knowing that this was going to be the last time he held her, the last time he could let himself be one with the only person he had trusted with the exception of his Masters. By nightfall that day, he would be back to being suffocated in his own body; his soul diminishing with each breath as Dai Shi slowly killed him. A sigh escaped his lips and he simply chose to drive away the thought of the darkness that would consume him by burying his face into Lily's hair.

"Jarrod, what will happen to us if RJ doesn't break this bond?" Lily asked, Jarrod hadn't realized she was awake and looked down at her. They had been young when first bonded. She had been one of the youngest females to go through the Seiai Kizuna at the age of 13. He was only two years older than her and understood why she didn't want to break the bond. She had heard stories from others about the Cheetah's promiscuous nature and that some of the Cheetah's in the past had not been opposed to cheating on their mates for fun. The women themselves hadn't been to blame but the animal and Jarrod knew Lily didn't want to be labeled as one.

"I cannot let Dai Shi hurt you, Lord only knows what would happen if you called and he came…he would hurt you in ways no man should hurt a woman. I won't let it happen, I can't."

"I don't want another Aikoka! I want you!" Lily whispered fiercely into his neck.

"I know but as I can tell your Cheetah has already chosen another…male of interest..."

"Lily, you had him pinned to the table and nearly molested him before I came in," Lily blushed and Jarrod smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed about! that was my fault, I hadn't come right away. Trust me, he enjoyed it…would you refuse if I asked him to become your next Aikoka?" Lily sighed and buried her face into a pillow.

"I don't want to talk about that! Its awkward!"

"How?"

"He's my Master! He's older-"

"I'm older!"

"I know but…what if he doesn't sate me…what if I need more, what then? I become a raging slut?" Jarrod laughed.

"You won't dear, trust me, though Brianna hated RJ she said the sex was incredible…" Lily giggled and continued to hide her face. "Stop denying it, you want him…you were ready to do him when I walked in," Lily sighed.

"But I shouldn't. I shouldn't want him."

"But you do."

"I know."

"Then let this happen. It will be better that way, let me go…" he told her and sat up, she continued to lay there.

"I'm afraid…"

"I know, but I promise, this is better for you. He's better for you…" Jarrod gently kissed her, and then pulled away, he tilted his head towards the door and then Lily heard it as well. Someone was coming, from the sound of the light steps; they both knew it was RJ.

The Master had heard them speaking softly, unbeknownst he had heard every word. He would never tell them, especially Lily, because he understood her fear, understood why she didn't want to be his. He wasn't mad or hurt, she was young and afraid of what having a Beast within could do to her, could make her become.

"I'll do it," he said as he opened the door, weariness in his voice. Lily frowned and adjusted the blanket over her chest, then frowned as Jarrod stood up completely nude. "But it will require pants…"

"Where are we going to do it? How? You said it would take weeks…" Lily asked, RJ lowered his eyes.

"I lied. I don't want to do this. I'm sorry but Mao came to me, told me it was best. I trust his words…I'm still worried about hurting you…"

"We understand, but you now know why this needs to be done, don't you?" Jarrod asked, RJ nodded slowly.

"I know what you've become, and that is the only reason why I'm doing this. I cannot allow Dai Shi to use your ties to hurt her." RJ stated, his voice was controlled as he closed the door behind him and watched Jarrod search for his pants. As the Lion began to make his way through the room he began tossing Lily her clothes. Lily quickly dressed and stood close to RJ who smiled sadly at her. "I'll try not to make this so painful…it will be a few days before I can bond you again," he warned her, Lily nodded.

"I understand," was all she could think to say, RJ felt her hesitance, her worry, her fear and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best…" he reminded her, and gently nuzzled her neck, it brought comfort to the Cheetah, which was becoming more anxious and restless. Jarrod who had finally found his pants, looked over and smiled.

"That's why I know this is the right choice. Though you both are weary of changing mates, especially being hurt before RJ, but your spirits know this is right." He informed them. Lily and RJ looked at each other and gently smiled, Jarrod reached out and cupped her cheek. "You know it, don't deny it. You shouldn't be ashamed to love someone, no matter age, race or whatever."

"I wouldn't call it love yet…" RJ said, Lily smiled again and reached down and squeezed his hand.

"We have time, plenty of time," Lily assured him, RJ nearly let out a happy sigh and hugged her tight, before composing himself and letting her go.

"Ok, now that I've gotten that out of my system. We will begin. You two need to prepare yourselves as you did for the Seiai Kizuna." He instructed and left them alone.

"He seems happy to have you as his next Shitashii kogareru, are you upset?" Jarrod asked, Lily shook her head.

"I want to lie, to say yes, but I don't. I've seen something within him since the day I met him. He seems like this totally spacey, zen person but I saw something in his eyes…something he's hiding, there's more to him than meets the eyes." Lily said, Jarrod smiled, his eyes darkening.

"That may be his spirit, I'm sure you haven't seen it yet. I'm warning you now, it is rare, even to our standards. You'll find out soon enough, come on, this needs to be done quickly…he's not going to let me be here for much longer," Jarrod said, his whole face darkening at the thought of being a host once more. Taking her hand, she lead him into the bathroom where they promptly stripped and began to shower.

"I don't know if I'm going to get to tell you this…but I'm sorry Jarrod. I'm sorry this has happened to you. If they only knew what you were like once…you do have a good soul…" Lily gave him a hug, pressing herself against his back, resting her cheek on his shoulder. Jarrod sighed and shook his head.

"Not any more, sometimes I wonder…why…" Lily felt her throat clench and tears stung her eyes. The doorknob rattled then the door burst open.

"HAND CHECK!" Theo announced over the shower, the occupants of the shower rolled their eyes and raised their hands over the curtain so they could be seen. "Thank you. RJ says once you're done, put these robes on and meet in the main room, you'll move to the "chamber" after that." Theo informed them and exited as quickly as possible. When he returned to the main room, Casey was still sulking on the stairs. He sat next to him and gently elbowed him in the side.

"Theo, something's going to happen…I don't like this," Casey said, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"No, you just don't like. You have to think what this is going to do to Lily. She's been with Jarrod for as long as I've known her. This isn't going to be easy…for either of them. Haven't you wondered where Jarrod has been all this time?" Theo asked, Casey nodded.

"Probably on the run from the Academy…after all its his fault that Master Mao died."

"But he didn't kill him."

"I know."

"Good. Now let it go. Mao was like my Father, and Lily's and Jarrod's. This has affected all of us a lot deeper than you. Granted you usually get emotionally wounded at someone's deathbed but still Case, Lily's going to need you, not your judgments." Theo advised, and looked up as Lily and Jarrod walked into the room, both were in dark, silk robes. Water still clung to their hair and their feet were bare, both looking anxious.

"Jarrod, before this happens and you finally go, I have one question," Casey asked, unable to help himself. Theo, that this time, slammed his palm to his face and growled.

"What, Cub?" he asked, glancing over to the Red and Blue Rangers.

"Have you guys been…using any sort of protection?"

"Like this didn't just raise the awkward level tenfold," Lily muttered at Jarrod's side, and Theo shook his head.

"What? I just want to know you're being smart and safe and not your hormones get you in any type of trouble!" Casey insisted, Lily was touched but still uncomfortable.

"Yes, we use protection every time but even then, nothing would happen unless the Cheetah deemed it time. Keep in mind, it's the Cheetah's spirit using Lily's body for its own needs, it will decide when it is time to bear children." Lily blushed slightly and looked away. RJ entered the room; also in a robe with bare feet, his eyes were glittering with mirth from the level of tension that was coming off of everyone but Casey.

"Its time."

TBC

Note: The next Chapter will be longer and will take time because it will include both rituals and it's going to be a (hopefully) involved process. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it, there will only be 2 more chapters to go. Please remember, reviews are love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikutai no Kizuna**  
_The Ties That Bind_

Chapter Five

**Note:** I still don't own Jungle Fury.  
**Authors Note:** I want to thank all my faithful readers and those enjoying this story. I hope it continues to please you. This is the bonding chapter so there will be nudity as mentioned in the rating and more frisky humor.  
**Rating:** T (language, mentions of nudity, more sensual mentioning. There _is_ nudity with skin-to-skin contact but absolutely no intercourse, that isn't what this story is about or this chapter. It's about bonding…)  
**Genre:** ANGST, PURE ANGST! Hinting of romance, I doubt there will be any hints of humor in this chapter…uhmm ok a little bit of frisky, perverted humor.  
**NOTE:** For those of you using my idea or wanting to (unless it's Casey/Lily. Sorry but major ick.) To bond two people, it should be unique to each couple, therefore if you are using my idea (don't think its arrogant of me to say that, I've been approached!) make it unique to the couple (unless it's the one mentioned above), so don't copy the bonding word for word. But RJ will outline the main bonding points first.

Tucked away in a hidden chamber, RJ looked to Lily and Jarrod. They were sitting side by side in their mediation postures, unsure where he was going to begin. He returned his attention to finishing lighting the room with candles, before spreading a blanket with the Claw symbol sewn into it. RJ sighed deeply and glanced back at Lily and Jarrod whom were both staring at him with eyes of their respective Felines now.

"Lily, lie down please, after I mediate for a moment and clear my mind, we will begin." RJ spoke softly, before dropping down and curling his legs Indian style beneath him.

Doing as she was told, Lily moved to the blanket and lay down on her stomach, Jarrod took it upon himself to gently gather her hair and move it aside. He let his hand remain on her back; the warmth radiating from his palm comforted her.

"RJ…we need to get on with this," Jarrod reminded him, as the feeling of darkness began to tug at him. He knew Dai Shi would not wait much longer.

RJ's eyes sprung open, and he inclined his head to both of them. As he sat for a moment longer, the aura around him began to glow richer, turning between a bright, pure white, a rich purple and an orange as he gathered power.

"I will try to make this painless as possible but forcing me to do it this way, I'll be tearing a bit out of each of you. I do not know if you can feel his presence but Mao is here, he will aide me in the Netsubo yokubo homen. He will help me try not to harm either one of you. As a friendly warning though, you both will experience the kindanshoujou after the Netsubo yokubo homen. It may not hit immediately but it will happen and until your fever breaks after, your body will not be able to cope with what will be happening within a few moments. I apologize now but you gave me no choice…" RJ reminded them. He reached down and removed Lily's robe, leaving the skin of her back bare. She shivered and huddled closer to the ground. "Jarrod, connect to her flesh as you had in the Seiai Kizuna, then draw out your spirits." RJ instructed.

Jarrod glanced to RJ and he saw the orange in his aura flash at him, returning his attention back to Lily he pressed the palm of his hand onto the middle of her back. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he began to think of the day they had been bonded. Suddenly 6, nearly 7 years ago seemed like only the day before. Slowly as he cracked his dark eyes open, he saw the shimmer of the spiritual tattoo that had been branded into her soul appear on her flesh.

"Lily, it's your turn." RJ instructed.

Lily sat up and turned towards Jarrod, the tattoo that bonded her to Jarrod, his seal and essence was shining brightly, illuminating her flesh. Reaching up she peeled his robe off of him and pressed herself against his chest. Closing her eyes, she began to reach in with her mind and spirit, calling to the mark she had made in his soul. Upon find it, she willed it to show itself and felt the warmth of his light shining through him.

"Now lay back down both of you…" RJ instructed, rising to his feet.

As both followed the instructions RJ stepped between them in the small space there was. Lily reached out and placed her hand on top of Jarrod's and their eyes locked. Above them, they heard RJ speaking in a language of old, something that no one but those who were versed in the Ritual Practices knew. That's when Lily felt her flesh begin to feel like it was burning. Her body jerked in discomfort and she felt Jarrod's skin burn beneath her palm. As RJ's voice began to grow stronger, louder, the feeling within her flesh began to spread through her body. Instinctively the Cheetah rose from within her and sat in front of her, watching her begin to writhe in pain.

RJ continued the chant, as it grew louder, the strength of his power began to fill the room; the force of what he was invoking began to smother both of them. Lily felt her lungs feel like no matter how much air she pulled into them, it wasn't enough to make her feel like she had even took a breath, the intake was sitting heavy within her. Then she felt a bolt of power course through her, it ripped through her, causing her body to jerk in agony. As her hand remained on Jarrod's she felt his agony, she knew they were both feeling the same pain. Clenching Jarrod's hand beneath hers, she was sure she was holding hard enough to draw blood.

Slowly the Lion rose from Jarrod to join the Cheetah, unlike their human counterparts, they would not be swayed. They began to turn into their purest form, and their energies swirled together. Lily's eyes darted up as she heard a deep growl escape RJ; it was more animalistic than human. Even with the warning escaping RJ's throat the two spirits would not untwine. His face was contorting against his own will, the animal within him, his spirit started to surface and escape. Lily watched, she had been waiting to see what animal branded his soul, the animal that her Cheetah was willing to claim next. She heard his paws descend to the ground and it let out a warning noise in its throat.

"You're a wolf!" Lily cried in shock then a shriek of pure pain rang from her lips as she felt her flesh felt like it was burning. Beside her, Jarrod uttered the same cry and the faint scent of burning flesh rose in the air. RJ didn't stop or even acknowledge she had even spoken. The language of old was still pouring from his lips and the wolf took full form and looked to the energy that was the Lion and Cheetah. Lily tried to see what it was planning to do but the fire she felt within her started to intensify and she screamed out again. The pain that was filling every inch of her body began to churn her stomach, making her want to vomit. Then with a flash of light she felt the pain cease and for a moment she thought she died. The sudden silence was broken by the cries of the Lion and Cheetah as they began to form their bodies once more. The wolf was watching warily, it was nodding them on and Lily watched as slowly the two felines parted. They immediately nuzzled, unable to leave one another, and as the wolf nudged them both, they looked to it. Then the eyes of the Cheetah and Lion went to their human forms, seeing their agony, feeling their pain and then with a solemn look, they parted for good. Lily gasped as a shock ran through her and she moved her hand from Jarrod's. His eyes slowly looked away and he began to distance himself into his mind, retreating before she was even able to say goodbye to him.

"It is done," RJ said, his voice was steady and soft, the wolf figure fading back into him, as did the Lion and Cheetah.

Lily lay perfectly still; she doubted she could move right at the second. The world before her eyes was swirling and nausea consumed her. She then heard Jarrod sit up, then stand, then begin to leave. Her heart dropped and as he left their hidden area, tears stung her eyes and she began to try to get up.

"Lily, stop moving, you're not getting anywhere, let me help you," RJ insisted quietly, he had finished blowing out the candles that were lighted and gently placed the robe back on her, tying it around her waist. "I'll let you have your good bye but you're going to be hit very soon with the kindanshoujou…" Gathering Lily into his arms, he sprinted out of the dark room to find Jarrod staggering up the stairs to leave. Theo and Casey were watching, both pale and clearly perturbed at what they had heard from the main room. RJ set Lily down, as soon as her feet hit the floor, she was staggering after him.

"Wait!" she cried, as she clutched the banister, her stomach clenching and her dizziness increasing. Jarrod stopped, mainly because his knees had nearly buckled beneath him. Lily took that opportunity to throw herself into his arms and clutch him to her. "I…I…don't even know what to say now. But I want to promise you; I want to promise you that one-day…you'll be ok. I will not stop until Dai Shi is destroyed in his form, not your body. I want ask you not to leave but its not possible…not any more…I want to say I love you…but…I…"

"I know, I know Lily. But you don't love me or that you do but it's a different, complicated love that was never meant to be anything else but what we had. You feel guilty for my fate but it wasn't your fault and it was meant to happen. Someone like me doesn't get a happy ending and doesn't get one. Not for my sins, not for what I've let myself become even before Dai Shi escaped at my hand. We need to say goodbye no matter how much this hurts us. The longer we stand here, the more its hurting us both. Just…thank you…thank you for everything you've been for me. If I don't survive, just be sure that when I was with you, I did have happiness…" He sighed and as his vision cleared, he gently leaned down and kissed her. "Good bye…" he murmured into her ear, then he gone.

"Goodbye" she whispered through her clenched throat to the empty space he had been standing. As her knees fell from beneath her, RJ caught her and held her tight. Her sobs wracked her body and she clung to him.

"You're all right, you're all right," he murmured into hair as he lifted her up and carried her towards her bed. "Stay right here, I'll find your pajamas…or at least a top…" he told her and tucked her in for the time being. She sniffled and rolled over, facing the wall she didn't want Theo and Casey to see her like this. Granted they had sort of witnessed her breakdown but she didn't want it to show her weakness, even if it was for only a moment. She felt Theo's hand touch her shoulder and gave her a gentle side hug.

"Thanks Theo," she whispered but refused to turn over. She hated that she was crying, she had accepted that he would be leaving the night before. She knew they had to move on but she didn't think she'd miss him with her entire body.

"Lily, that's not you missing him, that's your kindanshoujou and the Cheetah's selfishness. Its starting to weaken you, you're going to be sick, very, very soon," RJ warned, returning with a tank top, Theo turned way and glared at Casey until he did so as well. Once they were both looking away, RJ helped her sit up and she removed the robe. She felt no shame as he helped her dress, this man would be her new Shitashii, he'd eventually see her naked anyways. After he had slid the top over her head and pulled it down the world before her began to swirl faster.

"Uh-oh…RJ…I think I'm gonna be sick," she murmured, that's when a plastic bucket appeared in her line of vision.

"Would you rather have the bucket or should I bring you to the bathroom?"

"Bathroom. Now." Lily groaned, RJ immediately gathered her in his arms and bolted from the room.

As RJ quickly vanished with Lily, Theo looked to Casey, who was still paler than usual. In the distance, they could hear Lily getting sick and both winced in sympathy for her.

"What do you thinks going to happen to her?" Casey asked, Theo shrugged as his stomach churned.

"Something bad. I can feel it. She's going to suffer…" Theo could feel something strong taking over the energy, something that was beginning to make him sick.

"Theo, do you feel sick right now?" Casey asked, the Blue Ranger nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the Jaguar surface and begin to make sense of what they were feeling.

"Its from Lily, it's the Cheetah's withdrawals from its bonds, its suffering is consuming her body so its radiating through her. Its bothering us because we're felines as well. I'm being advised to leave the area for a while but I can't leave Lily, I want to help her as best I can." Theo looked coolly at Casey, "You should go through, we don't need two people sick," his voice was level but Casey felt the sting of his words.

"I want to help! I want to be here for her too!" Casey snapped, Theo rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Casey, you couldn't even handle that Jarrod was her Aikoka! You can't possibly even begin to know what this is like for her and I doubt you could even handle having one yourself. Can't you feel Lily's pain? All you've focused on was that she was screwing Jarrod not that they have been bonded through their souls for five years! Though he may have been an ass to you, Jarrod's going through this alone. Could do you deal with being that bonded to another person? Could you handle sharing your soul no matter what or who? What if you hated her and she called to you? Would you deny her? Would you put her through this pain?" Theo demanded, clearly fed up with Casey's naivety on the whole situation.

"Get off your high horse Theo! I want to help!"

"Well right now, neither one of you is helping so quit with the negative attitudes and listen carefully. Lily's only in stage one, this is going to get worse for her! She starting to enter stage two and convulse so will you guys please go down stairs and run the store and Theo please listen for my call ok?" RJ said, he voices was drained of energy as he held Lily's limp body in his arms.

"RJ? Are you ok?" Casey asked, as RJ gently tucked Lily into her bed and sat on the very edge, burying his face in his hands.

"I know exactly what she's going through. I went through this on my own…it's not something I recommend. Well I wasn't totally alone, I had my buddy Dominic but he wasn't that much help but…this seems so unfair…to her and to Jarrod, that it had to happen at all." RJ admitted, as he moved his hand to stroke her hair.

"But they asked for it, they begged you to break it!" Casey reminded him.

"I know but its still not easy to get over your Mate…I rarely think of Brianna now but it took me a long time and even though I will be bonded to Lily, she'll still want him or at least a part will. And she's going to start to convulse, I can feel it starting, please go…I don't want you to see her like this…" RJ said and waved Theo and Casey off, the boys headed downstairs and stopped on the stairs and Theo sighed.

"I'm sorry Casey, I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah…I'm so worried about Lily. This isn't good, I know she won't want pity but I can't help it because she can't control what the Cheetah's Spirit does to her body. Not only does it turn her into a raging sex fiend for one week every month, its going to make her violently ill for days then while being bonded to one man, yearn for another? Lily got a pretty raw deal…though now I'm pitying RJ…"

"But he's been in that place before, he understands."

"But its not right for him, I just hope he's wrong and that he'll get some happiness, I don't like him sulking its not right…"

"Tell me about it…" Casey agreed when the kitchen door swung open and Fran appeared. She immediately picked up that something was wrong but knew they probably wouldn't tell her why, but she had more of a pressing question.

"Uhmm who was that guy who walked out of here? Tall, dark and creepy? And didn't he come here two days ago looking for Lily?" Fran asked.

"Her…ex…why?" Casey asked, choosing his wording carefully.

"He stumbled out of here then collapsed in the alley, I went to help but by the time I got there he was gone, the weird part is, he just up and vanished, there was no time for him to get out of there without me seeing him…" Fran murmured. Theo and Casey exchanged looks, and then changed the subject.

"RJ is with Lily, she's sick so its up to just us to run this place. Think we can do it?" Casey asked, his voice back to its perky demeanor.

"Heck yeah! Lets kick some dough!" Fran cheered, Theo stared at her for a moment before chuckling at her phrasing. That's when he heard a call from RJ and he looked to Casey and Fran.

"Be right back…" he said, before sprinting up the stairs.

When he arrived Lily was convulsing, he bolted over to RJ and skidded to a stop beside him.

"When she stops, we need to try to lower her temp, her fever hit, I though this would take her days to reach but she's already running a 100 temp…" RJ informed him, watching helpless as Lily's body jerked in her bed. Theo's eyes narrowed.

"This better be over soon, I can't stand to see her like this and you better be good to her! Granted Jarrod was an ass but he was a good mate to her so I expect you to worship her!" RJ let out a soft chuckle.

"Theo, did you expect anything less? On top of being my Mate, she's my Cub and I'm already bound to protect her. And I may be a bit affectionate when I'm with her but to keep you and Casey from being uncomfortable, I'll try to control myself," RJ promised, as Lily's body settled and stilled to the point Theo wasn't sure she was breathing. RJ gently pressed his hand to her forehead and jerked away.

"She's burning up…Theo go get the thermometer," RJ asked, and Theo immediately ran off and when he returned, he saw a sight he didn't expect. RJ was lying in bed with Lily, his body spooned to Lily's body but that wasn't what was unexpected. It was his color…his body was glowing purple. He was murmuring something in her ear and from the light that was dimly surrounding her, Theo's only guess was that RJ was giving her power

"Why?" he asked, RJ moved so Theo could place the digital thermometer in her ear, they both listened for the beeps then Theo glanced at the number. "102.7…8"

"That's why. The Cheetah is letting her body grow weak; she's growing too weak. I'm giving her what I can do make her stronger. The stronger she is, the quicker she'll get past this." The Master explained, his eyes still eliminated and they wouldn't leave her face.

"RJ?" Theo asked after they had slipped into silence.

"Yeah?" RJ asked, moving his face out of Lily's neck to look at the Blue Ranger.

"Is everything going to be ok?" The Master let out a sigh and his face was even as he spoke, Theo realized in that moment, he would always enjoy RJ's usual persona to his somber and serious side. It didn't seem natural; the light that usual exuded from RJ's body wasn't there. The positive vibes that Theo thrived on had faded in the past few days and though he hated to admit it, he missed it.

"Theo, fate is a weird thing, as is karma. What you give will come back to you but if fate smiles upon you, it can work for the best. For example, my first Aikoka didn't work out. Fate made it that Jarrod would have to be broken from Lily there for karmatically I have a potential Aikoka that might actually love me back…"

"I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. She's probably going to deny it for a bit since you are our Master and its improper but I know she does."

"Thanks, care to check her again?" RJ asked, settling down against her once more.

"104.3" Theo read frowning.

"THEO!" came a yell from downstairs, RJ nodded him off and Theo sprinted.

"Ahh to have such a dedicated employee…"RJ mused gently, Lily groaned and shifted over.

"RJ?" Lily murmured weakly, he looked down at her and grabbed a cloth to wipe a cold sweat that gathered on her forehead.

"What dear?"

"I'm scared. I'm so scared, what if I'm not a good mate? What if hurt you? What if I'm not sated? What if I turn into a raging whore? I'm afraid…so afraid…there's so much…too much…What if the Cheetah still wants Jarrod? What if I go back to him? I don't want to hurt you…I'll hate myself…"

"No, Lily, no. There's no need for hate. You can't hate yourself for what your spirit wants or does. You won't turn into a whore or go back to him; I won't allow it, not just me but also the wolf within. We broke you apart for your safety, I'll bring you safety, and I'll bring you completion. I'll give you peace. I promise you…" He gently stroked her chilled skin, she shivered and pulled him down to her chest and held him tight.

"Stay with me…" she murmured again, skimming her fingers through his hair.

"I had no intentions of leaving, and besides you have me in a firm grip and it's not fair to wrestle a sick person…"

"Well that's good…since I feel very sick…and cold." Lily said, RJ wrapped himself around her, blanketing her body with his.

"Of course you are, with the fever you're running, just sleep now. In the morning you'll be better," RJ told her, placing his head down on her flesh, she mumbled something unintelligible that not even his sensitive hearing could make out and succumbed to sleep. RJ sighed and closed his eyes, letting his senses focus on the sound of Lily's heartbeat, the soothing sound began to lull him to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was face to face with Casey, RJ gave a startled gasp and jerked up and beneath him Lily bolted up and nearly head butted him.

"RJ, what's wrong?" Lily asked, RJ just looked to Casey.

"Casey, what were you doing in my bubble? I haven't felt this violated since you sat in Rhonda!"

"Rhonda?"

"My recliner. What is it?" RJ asked, as Lily sighed and flopped back down, his hand instantly went to her forehead. "Your fever is broken, Lil, let me know when you're ready and I'll set up for the ceremony."

"…Can I have some cheese?" She asked, RJ arched his eyebrow and felt her head again, frowning.

"Ok, apparently you're still feverish…but you're nearly out of the woods," RJ promised her and cuddled back down, much to Casey's dismay.

"RJ!"

"What? Am I not allowed to cuddle?" he asked.

"Why do you sound so mystified when you say that?" Theo asked from his safe distance across the room.

"Casey, this is my soon to be mate, who is sick and requesting cheese, she needs me. Besides, I'd cuddle you if you were sick!" Casey immediately looked disgusted and horrendously frightened. Theo burst out laughing until RJ shouted over, "That goes for you too Theo!" Theo stopped laughing, and Casey snickered.

"Theo…cheese me!" Lily requested from beneath RJ, who was shaking his head and mouthing 'No'. Theo obediently sat back down and watched as Lily fell back asleep. RJ moved over a little bit more and spooned to her again.

"…Does she usually request cheese when she's feverish?" RJ asked, looking to Theo, since he had known her longer than both of them combined.

"Yeah, that and really random food, drinks and to be told stories," Theo replied, as he watched Lily sleep comfortably. "Casey and I are gonna head out and get some soup, you might want to tell her a story while she sleeps, she'll like that." Theo seized onto Casey and dragged him out of the loft. RJ smiled, thankful that Theo decided to give them more alone time for Lily's own sake and probably to ream Casey.

"You like stories? Well, here's one my Mom read to me when I was a kid, I don't know why I still remember it." RJ paused as he let the words flow from him.

"…"Yes'm," answered the Lion, meekly. " Dorothy and I are old chums and are very fond of each other. I'm the King of Beasts, you know, and Hungry Tiger and I serve Princess Ozma as her body guards."

"To be sure," said Aunt Em, nodding. "But the King of Beasts shouldn't be cowardly.

"I've heard that before," remarked the Lion."

"No I don't wanna go to Oz…" Lily murmured, RJ smiled and stroked her face as she shifted uncomfortably. "Its too hard and lumpy…"

"Lily, want me to move you?" RJ asked, she nodded, and he stood. Wrapping her in her blanket, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his room. "Sleep well, koneko, hopefully you'll be better when you wake…" RJ whispered, gently nuzzling her neck before going to keep an eye on the city, knowing that something would happen soon.

When Lily opened her eyes, it was like a fog had lifted, inhaling deeply she yawned and began to stretch. She then felt her blanket being held back by another body and looked over to see RJ watching her. She gasped in surprise then groan and flopped back down.

"Morning," he chirped happily, she felt him gently move her hair from her face and saw him smiling.

"Is it morning?"

"Yeah its about 5 in the morning, if you'd like, you can go back to sleep," RJ offered, Lily sighed and rolled onto her back.

"Why don't you sleep? Why are you awake?" she asked, he smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I'm watching over you, its my duty, I'm honor bound," he told her, scooting closer, she closed her eyes and smiled to the feeling.

"Well you're creeping me out…" Lily told her and rolled away, he chuckled, and tugged her over to him and cuddled her.

"I'm also honor bound to keep you warm," Lily laughed and smiled, and sighed, beginning to relax in his embrace. "Its good to feel you relax on your own accord, not the fact that you're highly feverish," RJ told her.

"It's going to take me time to get used to this."

"What? Cuddling or me?"

"To be honest? You. You're my Master; it's going to be hard for me to start a relationship with you. To take a new Aikoka this soon after Jarrod…I feel like I'm betraying him. Something in me, doesn't want to let go of him."

"Lily? Look at me…" RJ requested quietly, when she didn't turn to face him, he gently rolled her towards him and began to wipe the tears that were leaving her eyes. "I know first hand how you're feeling and this will be hard, really hard. I don't expect you to be over him after I bond to you. It's taken me years to be over Brianna and we weren't even bonded as long as you two were. This will be hard because you will still crave him, and it will be worse because when you face him again, he is not your lover, not the man you knew but the one you must defeat. Can you tell me that if you needed to destroy him that you could do it? Take the life of the one person who was your mate?" When Lily shook her head, he pulled her closer and stroked her back gently. "It won't be easy for me either to see you go through it, but I want to ease your suffering and I promise to be good to you, for you. I want you to trust me, not as a Master, not as a friend but as a lover, your lover for life."

"I don't want to hurt you! How can you look at me and tell me all the right things, when inside when you see I still want him, still long to be with him when I have you? How is that fair? How is it right? I don't want to put you through that, not again. You were hurt once by someone who longed for another, I don't want to be the cause of it again!" she sobbed into his chest, RJ sighed.

"I'm not saying the right things, I'm just stating what I feel. This isn't going to be easy for you or for us. It's ok because I can't see you suffer through your heat alone and in pain. Your sorrow for Jarrod, for losing him, is coming from the Cheetah, she's setting all her emotions into you. She's not letting you feel your own emotions; she's clouding all of yours. Granted it's not all hers and it's going to take some time to get over him but keep in mind, dearest, you only needed him when your Jonetsu Mazushii strikes. With me, you'll have access to me whenever your heart desires, Jonetsu time or not. We'll actually have a real relationship and you'll see what being your Aikoka means to a Wolf...its something much more intense than you've felt before."

"You're something else RJ…" Lily laughed softly; he smiled and hugged her tight.

"So I've been told. You feeling better?" he asked, she nodded as she began to concentrate on his arms around her, the scent of his skin, how his breath tickled her neck.

"Good, I'm glad. Let me know when you're ready for the ritual and we'll nude up." Lily stopped, turned over and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Nude up?" she asked incredulously, RJ's eyes glittered with mirth.

"Yup, I find it easier to perform the ritual that way. Since I'm your Aikoka I'll eventually see you naked sometime in the next handful of hours and I've already seen you topless and I'm topless now…" He watched as Lily paused and looked down, lifting the thin white sheet that covered them. "And yes those are duckies on my pants. I'd like us to begin with mediating, and then a massage for your own relaxation then we will bond. Our bonding ceremony will be a tad different from what you may remember because each pair has a unique bond, the chant to tie is the same but the spiritual and body connection is all up to us. We are going to be tied by body, spirit and mind."

"I trust you RJ."

"Good. That's a good place to begin, I will never do anything to break your trust as a Master, as a Friend, as a Aikoka."

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." Lily told him and he smiled and kisses her forehead.

"You don't know what it means to me to be in a relationship again. Wolves mate for life and to have the one person you're suppose to be with leaves you…lets just say I never foresaw this happening…but I'm glad. Being alone isn't everything its cracked up to be," RJ told her, she wrapped her arms around his lithe body, she hadn't realized how thin he actually was until now. "Thank you Lily," his voice was a mere whisper.

"I should be thanking you, because of you, I don't have to suffer. Granted if push came to shove it could have been Casey or Theo but its not what I want, or my spirit. It wanted you before I would even admit it." RJ started laughing.

"You're still in denial now!" Lily ripped his pillow out from under his head and biffed him with it.

"I can't help it!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Want to talk about it while I do my morning Yoga?" he asked, stretching as he slowly released her and stood. Lily let out a groan and sat up, blinking hard she look around RJ's room to find it simple. The color in the room was either white or purple, there were lots of candles, and the bed she was lying in was composed of two mattresses on the floor.

"I see you take the simplistic route to decorating."

"Yes. Its easier that way." RJ stated, getting off his mattress and onto his Yoga Mat.

She watched as he settled down into the Salutation Seal pose, his legs were crossed and his hands were press palms together. Then he moved onto the Plank Pose, and Lily continued to stare blissfully. When he moved into the Plow Pose, she could only utter one phrase.

"Dear God in Heaven your ass is fantastic" which sent RJ into a fit of laughter that caused him to tip over.

"I totally did not expect that reaction but I'm glad you appreciate my ass." He laughed, Lily just watched him as he faded into a giggle fit on the floor. "But I'm sure you had more you wanted to discuss then my butt," he said, once he composed himself as he tried to arrange himself into the extended puppy pose. Once again Lily completely lost focus since RJ's body was angled with is rear in the air and leaned over and pinched him. "…Lily is that your Jonetsu or are you just frisky?" he asked.

"A mixture of both. Until the last day, I'm usually a hormonal horny wreck. You'll get to notice that." She assured him; he promptly gave up doing his Yoga since she was handsy enough and crawled back onto the mattress.

"You wanted to talk, so lets, since I can't multitask without being groped, I'll take the safe route and lay here." He told her, Lily sighed and looked down. She couldn't bring herself to look into his face, not when he was being as gentle and as compassionate as he was. He handling the whole situation with ease and she was trying but she couldn't.

"I'm just not sure if I know what it's like to be in a relationship, to know how to love and be loved between Jonetsu Cycles. When I was with Jarrod, he'd loyally be with me for my Cycle then afterwards we'd have our training and we'd drift apart then were thrown back together as the Cycle began again. With you, I live with you, I work with you, and you're my mentor so you're also teaching me. I can't even decide if what I felt for Jarrod was love or compassion or just plain guilt or even if it was me at all! After Jarrod told me what happened with you and you're past Aikoka, I don't want you to get hurt again. I know you mate for life but when the Cheetah reins over me, I'm out of control! You know first hand, I had you bend over the counter in the kitchen! What happens when I come across Jarrod again, with Dai Shi in control? I don't know if I have it in me to take down someone I was intimate with…" she felt RJ reach up and brush her hair back behind her ear, then cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, letting herself learn what his hand felt like against her face. The tenderness in his touch made her relax.

"Lily, we're going to need to take this one day at a time. I can tell you now that I do have feelings for you, but it isn't love, as yours aren't either. It has to grow as we learn more about each other and allow ourselves to be completely open to one another. First things first, I'm not Jarrod. I cannot tell you what your feelings for him were or are. Even if something did happen that would drive you back to him against your will, Allah forbid, I know forgiveness. I couldn't hold it against you because you're still dealing with how to control your spirit, for females it takes many more years because of the Jonetsu Mazushii. The Cheetah is the one that is the most difficult to control during that time. When our spirits mate, when they bond, you'll see the devotion that the wolf holds for its partner. As for crossing paths with Jarrod, you have to remember, it isn't him anymore. He's the vessel for pure evil and in your heart you will know what to do when it's needed. But you do have one thing to your advantage. He cannot harm you by his own hand, even though your bonds are broken, he won't be able to. Trust me, I will annoy Dai Shi to no end." Lily let out a horse chuckle and he leaned up and nuzzled her neck.

"Can that be our motto? One day at a time? I'd really like to know how to be good to you. I don't want to let you down…" then she let out a soft moan as her broken ties began to twinge painfully as her Jonestu began to slowly awaken. RJ felt it as it raced through her skin, lifting himself up; he pulled her to him and into a soft kiss. Lily kissed him back, though she hadn't grown accustomed to kissing, she enjoy his lips gently meeting hers, the soft press of his warm lips on hers, the mild scratch of his facial hair. When it broke, she realized it help numb the pain. "Hmmm I'm not a fan of facial hair but it looks so good on you…" she told him; he smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I think this would be a perfect time for us to begin," he told her, and she nodded.

"Do you really want me to be nude?" she asked, he laughed and shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt, I just think it would be easier since you'll probably jump me right afterwards." Lily nodded, knowing that if it didn't happen soon, she'd probably lose control in the middle of the ceremony and jump him.

"Ok, you win," she said, and was surprised when he moved his hands to the bottom of her white tank top and paused once his fingers curled around the hem.

"May I?" he asked, Lily blinked as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Why not? You're gonna be doing it a lot for the next…3 days isn't it?" He nodded in confirmation and gently took off her shirt. Then she helped him divest her of her pants and she paused as she reached for his duckie boxers. "Can I?" she asked, she usually didn't undress Jarrod when they had been going at it; he was usually undressed by the time the door closed. She took off his boxers and took in the sight of his body. "What now?" she asked softly.

"Now we breathe," he told her, as confusion consumed her face again.

"Breathe?"

"Breathe. The book of Tantra teaches about harmonization of breathing. There is an exercise I want to try with you. Look into my eyes and begin to breathe, slowly in through your nose and out your mouth. I will match your pace and meet your gaze." He told her as she settled into her mediation pose and he did the same. As she began to concentrate on her breathing, her let her eyes meet his, and locked her gaze.

"What now?" she asked, after some time had passed as pain twinged through her.

"Well I'm sure your urges are getting stronger and more painful, as much as I would like to wait, we need to start the ceremony. As I told you, this is different from how you were bonded to Jarrod except for the fact we're tying out bodies, minds, souls and spirits together. From this moment on, I'm yours." RJ told her softly, reaching out to cradle her face in his hands. He then moved his hands to her shoulders and turned her around, then pulled her against his body.

He began a chant, Lily still had no idea what he was saying but she felt his power beginning to build the muscles of his arms. She felt his skin grow hotter and as it grew hotter still she felt something flood into her flesh. Every once of his spirit, every once of his power began to pour into her body. She let out a shocked gasp and unconsciously struggled against the overwhelming power and spirit that consumed her. Her gasp turned into a strangled cry as she left like her skin was on fire as she felt his spirit completely enter and pass through her. Her natural reflex fired, the Cheetah ripped through her and into RJ who let out a sharp cry, breaking his chant momentarily.

"RJ! Are you-"

"Shh, I'm fine, I'm fine." He swallowed hard; he could feel the changes within him as the Cheetah began to leave its mark on his soul. He glanced up to see the Wolf paused in front of Lily, head bent with a snarl escaping its lips. "But I do see a problem…" he told her, Lily opened her eyes and jerked back against him, pressing herself closer to him. "He's trying to protect me…he doesn't want to bond to the Cheetah though she's marking my soul now. He doesn't want me hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"I know. I know, as you're still battling with your loss, I still battle with mine. But I trust you, I know that whatever may happen, you'll stay beside me," RJ told her and Lily moved, turning her back on the grumbling spirit to wrap herself around him. RJ eyed the wolf; he had never seen it in such a protective state before. He closed his eyes and buried his face into Lily's neck as the power of Lily's Jonetsu Mazushii flood his veins. The consumption of her need, now flowed through him, he groaned softly as he gently nipped at her skin. Now it was her turn to groan and she lifted her head and looked at him with glazed eyes. "The Line of Jewels," he murmured, touching the spot gently, causing her to shiver. "In the Kama Sutra, the Line of Jewels is when the biting is done by all teeth and is usually impressed on the throat amongst other places," he told her, she smirked, eyes still glazed and were darkening to her Cheetah's.

"I'm glad you're well studied…" she purred, RJ eyed the wolf, which was still glaring.

"You will be too. I just wish that he'd stop glaring and mark you; I didn't realize your Cheetah would be in fluxing my hormones as well…" he told her, Lily laughed softly.

"Yeah, she'll do that to you. Probably doesn't help that its been how long since you got laid?"

"Oh, it's been a good long while, I stopped counting after 6 years…"

"Poor RJ, well if your wolf ever decides to cooperate, I'll do something about that." Lily said, she could still feel the eyes of his spirit on her. RJ chuckled, and stroked her hair.

"I'm not one of those guys who freaks out about the last time he got laid. I don't base relationships around it. Granted, for us, it's a major thing but I prefer an actual relationship, wouldn't you? I mean, you haven't had a real relationship. Did you two ever date? Did he hold you just to be near? Talk for hours about nothing? Agreed on important beliefs?"

"Yeah we sorta did, but it wasn't a constant thing, it was only during my Jonetsu. He didn't have a very good home life or school life outside of the Academy so he didn't like to talk about his past and I didn't want to push him. Besides I think you have more enlightening ways to view life that I'd like to learn about," Lily smirked into his shoulder.

"Thank Buddha for that," they laughed softly and then Lily let out a cry as the wolf entered her, beginning to mark her. "I see he realizes we'll be good for each other."

"Finally," Lily groaned, she felt her back sizzle as the Wolf branded itself into her soul. She felt RJ hold her tighter, and she gasped in a split second of pain and clung to him just as tight. He whispered soothing words to her as her nails bit into his skin.

"You're alright, you're alright," he murmured, feeling the Cheetah begin to turn towards her mistress and from within Lily he felt his wolf's pure energy consume her. She groaned, a mix of pleasure and pain as she opened her eyes, which were tinted violet and growing brighter. He felt her chest heave as she began to breathe deeper and faster with the rush and consumption. Then he felt the wolf leave her, hovering as the Cheetah left him, both spirits meeting. The wolf gently nuzzled the Cheetah, who purred affectionately before crossing back into Lily. Both were panting for breath after their spirits fully entered re-entered them, as their powers and ties rushed over them.

"I'm gonna need a moment…" RJ laughed, as he stretched out on his mattress. Lily smiled and flopped across him, stretching across his body.

"I forgot how intense bonding was…" she mused, burying her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of his skin. He laughed again and rubbed her back.

"Tell me about it, I could use a nap."

"Me too, God, what time is it?" Lily asked, RJ turned his head to the side, checking his alarm clock.

"Seven."

"That took two hours!?"

"I know, huh…I'm still going back to bed," RJ said with a slight shrug. "If the Cheetah is anything like the Wolf, she should be worn out and sleeping now, we don't have to worry about your Jonetsu just yet. Besides, you could use to study…" he mused, Lily punched him in the arm. "Ow! Be nice!"

"I known how to have sex you dolt," she said with no real heat. "I don't need to study, it's basic." That caused RJ to laugh some more.

"Lily, you've not been with me. To me, sex is more than sex; it's something that's an expression of your passion for your Aikoka. From what I've pieced together from what I could hear," at this Lily winced, realizing the wolf would have heightened hearing. "You've yet to explore what it could be. Since you're still on leave, after we wake up, I have a book you should read." He told her.

"Yes Master," she sniped again with no real heat, she was exhausted and slightly embarrassed, she watched him smile and sigh in contentment. As she lay on his chest, listening to his heart, she began to succumb to slumber.

"Sleep well, koneko." He murmured, and then she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is the last but I plan on writing drabbles and one shots within the universe instead of a full blown sequel. I hope you're all enjoying the story and I thank the ones who are enjoying the story, I appreciate your kind words and encouragements. Oh! The quote from story is from L. Frank Baum's "The Emerald City of Oz". I was skimming my book and I liked that line.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Chapter

Nikutai no Kizuna  
The Ties That Bind

Chapter Six

**Note:** I still don't own Jungle Fury; the book I got the information on the Kama Sutra from is by Anne Hooper. What Lily does read (or shares with you readers, are direct quotes from the book.)  
**Authors Note:** I want to thank the fans of my story; I had originally intended to do a full-blown sequel but I've decided to do one shots or drabbles to follow this universe. I've signed up for 20 blankets on LJ and once I get the go ahead, you'll soon have 20 short stories to follow the ties that bind…  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Humor and Romance, Mingled with Drama.

When Lily awoke, RJ was gone; she still lay in his bed, sprawled beneath the sheet. Beside her, on his pillow was a book with a sticky note on it. Written in an untidy and small handwriting was a simple note.

_Lily,_

_Relax and read, I'm downstairs, I'll know when you need me._

_-RJ_

She smiled and opened the book to the introduction page after flopping around to get comfortable.

"…_And realized that many of the poses were not just about sex-they were also about the union of body and mind. Some of the sexual poses in the Karma Sutra are yoga positions and the goal of yoga is to create mental and physical harmony."_ Lily smiled at the passage and her thoughts drifted to her new Aikoka. Soon she began consumed in her reading, after the introduction she was surprised and enlighten to read on the sections on the preparations, touching and mouth play before even getting to the positions. She now understood what RJ meant when he mentioned studying. Flipping back to the table of contents she noted there were 4 sections of positions as well as before and after love.

"Lily!" she was broken from her thoughts by Theo's voice breaking through the silence. Sighing she book marked her page and stood up, only to realize she was still naked from the morning.

"What?!" she called, feeling too tired still to get up and search for clothes or even to stand. Theo made his way into RJ's room and looked around. He made a sound of approval before plopping down on the floor beside his bed.

"How are you feeling? You seem better from last time I saw you," he told her, Lily nodded and stretched.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that,"

"Lily, I've seen you worse. You forget, I've been the one who's had to hold your hair back through the years. Once you see your best friend projectile vomit, nothing can replace that," Theo reminded her, Lily laughed and smacked him slightly in the shoulder with the book. Theo merely arched his eyebrow as he caught the title and cover. "I'm not going to ask."

"Don't care, RJ's making me study. It's fascinating actually, you'd like it and it'd scare Casey so if you want to borrow and freak him out, let me know." Lily told him, setting the book down and rolling over to look at Theo. "What's on your mind?" she asked, knowing something was on the Blue Ranger's mind.

"What's bonding like?" he asked, that surprised her, she didn't think he would ask, especially now that she was bonded to their Master.

"This time…it was something I've never felt before. I feel…right…like this is who I've should have been bonded with since the beginning. You know how it feels when we call our spirits back? That rush of euphoria? Imagine that but to the point where it's so strong you can't breathe and all you can feel is the power consuming you. But instead of your own spirit, its that of your Mate and it will feel right, a bit painful since the mark it brands is within your soul but it's still so strong." Lily fell silent, trying of other ways to describe what she had just been through with RJ.

"And that mark on your neck? Please don't tell me RJ is tacky enough to leave a hickey, especially on his female employee." Lily brought her hand to the mark on her neck; she hadn't seen a mirror so she couldn't have known it was visible.

"You should know better, it's probably still too red, but I'm marked now. I'm his," she said softly, "It was also to bait the wolf to bond. It didn't want to be bonded again, it was weary."

"Well Lil'…wolf? He's the wolf? Well, Wolves mate for life, Lily and RJ did terminate the first bond whether the wolf wanted it or not. It probably wanted to test RJ and you before just bonding to someone again…are you happy Lily?" From her spot in RJ's bed, now their bed, she nodded.

"I know I will. I can feel it…there is something different about this bond, something I can't explain…" Lily paused and Theo smiled, taking that moment to happily poke fun at his best friend.

"Now I've seen it all and know that this must be something big…you're at a loss for words!" Lily smacked him on the shoulder.

"THEO!" he continued to laugh.

"Ok ok," he began once he calmed himself. "I can tell, you're more relaxed and happier than I've seen you, even when he was here. I know RJ will be good for you." Theo told her and patted her arm gently, Lily smiled happily. Theo was a lot of things but his high opinion of her new relationship meant the world to her.

"Thank you," she murmured and rolled herself into a cocoon and sighed, taking in the scent of RJ that now surrounded her.

"You know Lil', you're so weird sometimes." Theo said absently, Lily smirked.

"I can't explain this either but since he's not here in this room, this brings me more comfort, you'll understand one day. All you'll want to do is just to be near your Aikoka just for the sake of being around her body, even just the body heat or scent touches you."

"Thanks Lily, that gives me something to look forward to one day," Theo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lily tilted her head, wondering why he was so sad when RJ appeared causing both of them to jump.

"AH! RJ! I didn't call you!"

"I know, I missed you, oh! And I brought you some breakfast," he said, holding out a breakfast pizza which he usually served exclusively to the staff since they weren't open for breakfast and people rarely ordered it. Lily happily accepted and Theo grabbed a slice before leaving the new Aikoka's alone. RJ sat down and watched her inhale half the pizza before stopping, smiling happily.

"Thanks RJ," She said while she swallowed her last bite, he just continued to smile as he began to stretch himself across the bed beside her. "Uhhh what are you doing?"

"Laying beside you."

"I can see that. Why?" Then she felt it, she didn't want to know how he knew that her Jonetsu struck her hard and fast. "You're going to have to tell me how you knew that,"

"Wolf."

"That doesn't explain anything,"

"You're cute when your intrigued and in the mood."

"Shut up," then from across the room Lily heard her morpher beep. "DAMN IT TO HELL!" Then she seized the pillow from behind her and began to smack RJ with it when he burst out laughing. "Not funny!" Lily scrambled for some clothes or at least her underclothes and stormed out of his bedroom, fuming the entire way.

When she rejoined Theo and Casey she was morphed and ready for whatever animal powered Renshi that was going to be thrown at them. When the sky around them began to darken, she immediately sensed he was coming and as Dai Shi made his first appearance to the Rangers, she hung her head in shame.

"Jarrod, what they hell are you doing back?" Casey asked.

"Jarrod isn't here any longer, I am Dai Shi."

"Lily? This is why? This is why you broke your bonds? Why you suffered through the Netsubo yokubo homen?" Theo asked from her side, she continued to hang her head, knowing that the hardest thing would be to look into his face.

"Yes, Aikoka, answer him," the deep, cruel voice was like an assault on her ears.

"You are not my Aikoka, nor my former, you stole his body and are diminishing his soul! Never address me as that again," she growled with such fury that Theo actually sidestepped away from her.

"Aww, don't like to be reminded Aikoka?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oooo so forceful, too bad you're not that strong." Dai Shi cooed.

"Are you? If you're so strong, fight me!" Lily spat, stepping in front of both boys, who were about to lurch forward when they were pulled back.

"This is between them, not us," Camille hiss at them, she wanted to see how this played out, she knew of the ways of the Pai Shaq but never would have imagined that the Yellow Ranger had been once tied to Dai Shi's host. She knew the consequences of their break, she just wondered if Dai Shi had bothered to learn.

As Dai Shi lifted his hand and attempted to strike out at Lily, half way to her face, his hand pulled back and dropped. Perplexed, he tried to strike again, this time kicking out at her but once again was stopped half way through. _What are you doing!_ Dai Shi raged at his host within. Silence greeted him; Jarrod was now tucked down within him that he no longer answered. He had surrounded his body but refused to speak. _You're useless. I will defeat her!_ Attack after attack failed and Lily just stood there, hands on her hips.

"Dai Shi, our bonds were broken because of you, but you cannot harm me still. There will be a time where you can but it will not be for a long while. The body needs to heal first, you're taxing his body so you're the weak one and I will not fight you. Because I, myself will not be able to land a blow but I will regain it sooner than you will yours and when I do. I will have no mercy for what you've done to him."

Turning on her heel she walked away, leaving Dai Shi confused and pissed, while Camille hid a smile. She now knew the girl was mated again or she wouldn't had told him what she had. Releasing the Blue and Red Rangers, she walked over to Dai Shi who was still trying to get answers from his unresponsive host, even his memories were blocked for the moment.

"Fight your host later, the Yellow Ranger is right you know. You're still to weak, the others could kill you now and they just might. If you want to rule, we have to go," she told him and together they vanished. Theo and Casey looked at each other and then spirited back to the Loft, ready to demand answers from Lily.

When they got there they found her slowly walking through the common room, heading for RJ's room. She had powered down and was now dressed in boy shorts and a small tank top.

"Lily! Wait!" Casey shouted, she turned to him with a tear-streaked face.

"What?" she croaked.

"That's why you and Jarrod had to be broken? He was Dai Shi? You knew this entire time and instead of eliminating the host you let him live?" Theo demanded.

"Killing Jarrod wouldn't have done much good, he would have found someone else. What good would that do?" she counted, sniffling.

"I knew he was an ass from the start, I knew it, I'm not surprised he's hosting something as evil as Dai Shi," Casey spat and Lily jerked her head, snapping all attention to Casey.

"He wasn't an ass, your presence threatened him. You had no idea what it was like for him growing up, you have no idea what he had to take in training, how his cycle of abuse haunted him until he became what he feared. How would you like it if you were beaten up every day, not having a Mother or Father to give you affection? If you were all alone, always, having no one and when all you had was your training which you didn't use to defend yourself when your were getting beaten everyday, sometimes twice a day just because? And when he was finally getting to his goal, getting kicked out for doing a simple hazing on you? That killed him! His actions towards Mao were out of desperation!"

"That's hazing?!"

"Yeah! Ask Theo!"

"Theo?"

"Shit! I wish mine had been like that! Try getting random wedgies every time you went to stretch. Lily gave me half of them!"

"Good times," She snuffled.

"Says you!"

"Well if you don't want one now, I'd shut the hell up Theo," she snapped searching in vein for a Kleenex box. That's when RJ stood before her, holding out a box with a knowing expression on his face. With a sob she launched herself at him, he tossed the box in his chair and caught her.

"I know Lily, I know. It's all right, just let it out." He gently cooed in her ear and then lifted her effortlessly into his arms. "Guys, just let her work this out in her own time. Its not going to be overnight that she'll be able to get over this, for now it would be best if she-"

"We."

"If we were alone, come on Lily," with that RJ walked from the room, grabbing the box as he walked by.

Meanwhile, Camille was hovering over Jarrod's still form. She had found him as he passed out in the alley, he was true to his word, something she hadn't expected from the human. Though in the past few days she had been enlightened to many things, for starters, who is Aikoka had been-The Yellow Ranger. Now his body, still weakened from the ritual performed, collapsed upon their return. Dai Shi was hovering beside her, staring down, knowing that the longer he was in the body, the longer it would take to heal.

"Camille?" the dark swarming mass asked, The Chameleon looked over at him with a blank face.

"Yes, m'Lord?"

"How long does it take for the body to heal?"

"That depends, did you find out how long they were together?"

"No. He's turned into himself and I cannot break through."

"Well the longer it was, the longer it lasts, it's usually eased through remating or coming to terms with the loss of your first Aikoka."

"He won't budge and I doubt unless he responds we could remate him." Then it dawned on Camille.

"I have an idea Dai Shi, this may work."

"And like your other plans have?" She chose to ignore that and began to shift her form.

"Jarrod?" she called to the still body in a barrowed voice, she reached out with a smaller hand and placed it on his chest. "Jarrod?" she called again, just as soft and just as sweet. Dai Shi watched as the host's body began to stir and was elated as the eyes twitched then opened.

"Lily?"

"I'm here,"

"How? Why? You shouldn't be here! They'll kill you!"

"Hush, I'm perfectly safe. You do realize we were never meant to be,"

"I know. I doubt I even can love; I've not had it this far in my life and look what I've become. I brought you comfort, you brought me hope. It's gone now."

"Your hope is not what drives you, its your passion, your anger, you've let it fuel you for most of your life, don't let that stop now. And now we're in two different paths, too different to ever be again, I'm not asking you to forget, just try to remember I'm not yours anymore. I can't love you and I've already stopped, as you wanted me to. Let me go."

"You were all I had," Camille felt her throat close and her eyes well with tears as she heard his voice tremble and his eyes well with tears.

"I know. But you were the one who wanted to let me go. It's for the best. Keep telling yourself that. It's what you wanted. It's done."

"It's so hard…I'm so weak…"

"Then rest now, when you wake again, you'll be strong and I'll be gone."

"I-I-can't."

"Say the words and the pain will stop, you know that," She said, feeling the pangs of guilt as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the things I did and will do. You were there for me the best you could…Good bye Lily,"

"Good bye…" Camille watch as his eyes rolled back and his body stilled, she dropped her Lily disguise and placed her hand to his head. "He's burning up but he'll break his fever in a couple of days and he'll still be weak but he'll bounce back quickly."

"Good. Excellent work, I can't believe you pulled off a plan." Dai Shi snarked before looming off towards his box as Camille struggled with Jarrod's limp body. Camille sighed as she dragged his unconscious body towards the room Dai Shi used as his when he was using his host. She nearly gave into her second thought of throwing his body down the stairs to end his misery, but knew it would cost her, her own so she tossed him in the room and closed the door behind her.

As Lily lay in the bath, eyes barely visible over the good inch and half of bubbles that RJ decided was a must, she sighed. It was of sorrow and minor delight; the delight was from RJ who was in the opposite end of the tub, rubbing her feet. All his concentration was going to calming and relaxing her, it had been his idea to drag her to his bathroom and take a nice long calming bath. To make her comfortable, he still wore his boxers, though it wasn't comfortable for him.

"RJ?"

"Hmmm?" he asked, as he circled his thumb around the pad of her foot.

"When does the pain stop?"

"Well the first part is acceptance, by letting him go, you will begin to heal." He told her, moving to her other foot.

"How do I let him go? I feel that I have…"

"Its different for everyone. How Bree and I got over each other is that we had a brawl, she beat the crap out of me and the only thing I did was block her moves. That tends to happen after bond breaks, irrational violence towards the broken partners but that seems fitting in this situation."

"Well I still feel like I've let him go but I have no idea how to be in an actual relationship. I know you want to be in one but the only thing I know is how to have a lot of sex. I don't know how to be a good girlfriend."

"Actually you'd be more like my wife," he reminded her gently, "I mate for life and I'm not breaking that again, I thought I loved Bree but come to think of it I don't think I did. It was the wolf not me, we're more than our animal spirits, we're entitled to be in relationships, we're allowed to be happy and in love. We'll just take our time and take everything slowly, like we said."

"Could you not mention wife for a while? I feel like I should be walking down the aisle or having babies and I'm not ready for that."

"Understandable but one day we will but for now I'll just call you my mate."

"We've not mated yet…" RJ chuckled and Lily stared at him.

"Give it a couple of hours…" he murmured and Lily smiled gently.

"Do you always know when the heat sets in and flares up?"

"Sometimes, for you it's been really easy because your power is so strong. With Bree I never knew until she threw my ass into a room with a door."

"Was she a brute or something?"

"Yeah, she didn't take my personal safety into account often." RJ mused, Lily shook her head. "Does that sound like you, koneko?"

"Uhmmm…sometimes," Lily admitted wincing. "I never really cared about him unless it was Jonetsu time, come to think of it. I just feel guilty now because of what he's become. The weeks during the Jonetsu we were fine and a happy "couple"," RJ actually laughed as she made the quotation marks as she said couple. "So I'm still inexperienced with the whole couple thing. I'm going to be horrible for you!"

"No you won't!" RJ laughed, now tickling the bottom of her foot causing her to squirm and splash. "You're already enough of one as is! Now stop doubting yourself and come here!" RJ dropped her foot and pulled her to him and held her close. Lily rested her cheek on his exposed shoulder and closed her eyes. "Feel better?" he asked after anchoring his arms around her waist.

"Much, I haven't had a bath in years just to relax! It feels nice to be held,"

"Well in a few minutes you're gonna want more than that,"

"Ya know…that's probably going to come in handy," Lily asked as she closed her eyes and felt the sensation of need begin to build.

"Told you," he told her in a sing song voice, she just smirked up at him as he stood up with her in his arms.

After a quick toweling off he continued carrying Lily back to his room, gently tossing her onto his bed he pounced her. He leaned down and captured her in a heated kiss, wrapping his body around hers.

"RJ?"

"Hmmmm?" he asked, breaking the kiss and staring down into her eyes.

"Are you happy?"

"In this moment? You in my arms? Of course, my Cheetah." Lily smiled up at him and kissed him hard.

"Good, I feel it too, I feel…complete, happily bonded…I promise I'll be good to you," she promised and he murmured the same thing as he gently kissed the side of her neck where his bite had marked her skin.

_--FIN—_

Actually my fans if you're still with me, there will be more from the Niutai no Kizuna series in 20 drabbles coming up. It will be up soon! It will follow their live and deal with issues had this actually been in the series. (Main example, his father and their hostile relationship)


End file.
